Life of a Ninja
by Rainbowlalaland
Summary: Misako Rikaru is a anbu in the second division (Identification code 74586-2.9). She receives a mission to track down and gather information on one Itachi Uchiha and the Akatsuki's goals. Itachi/OC REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

12-30-12

* * *

RE-WRITTEN 1-23-13

* * *

I'm supposed to be working on an original story for Fictionpress right now, but I can't concentrate so I'm writing this first. If you're into original stories check out Emerson Boy's High on Fictionpress under the penname Rainbowlalaland… I'd love feedback on that story along with this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you are familiar with; I only own my plot and my OC.

Warnings: Spoilers (literally right here vv under this there are spoilers) Set in Shippuden. Itachi is 21.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Rank: S

Mission: Gather information on one Itachi Uchiha (Missing nin of Khonoha; responsible for the Uchiha massacre) and use personal judgement to decide whether or not he'll return to Khonoha's ranks and have his Missing nin status revoked. While in contact with Itachi Uchiha learn of the Akatsuki's goals.

Background Information: Itachi Uchiha, failed to eliminate the entirety of the Uchiha Clan, therefore failing his mission given to him by the council, signed 3rd Hokage. Itachi Uchiha was therein branded a missing nin when he fled the village. He later joined Akatsuki - one of the village's biggest adversaries.

(One person mission. If contact is not made within three months of departure, mission will be marked as a failure and team members will be declared MIA/KIA.)

Team: Misako Rikaru – Anbu second division. Identification code 74586-2.9

Length: Unknown

Target Location: Unknown

Departure: Immediately

Status: Will be marked as a Missing nin until mission competition.

* * *

Misako tossed the mission scroll into the open flame of her fireplace, inwardly cursing her luck at getting one of the very few suicide missions assigned a year.

Yeah, technically it wasn't marked as a suicide mission, but seriously, asking someone to target Itachi Uchiha - even if only for information - would not end well for the party who's name didn't end in -iha and start with Ita-. In other words, the only one coming out of this mission alive was Itachi. Oh and lets not forget that little shock of information that he was ordered to murder his clan - for whatever reason is left unknown.

Probably classified - stingy bastards.

Misako personally thought she deserved the itty bitty details since she was about to go on a death race - information gathering - scavenger hunt with the villages most dangers enemies.

The things one gives up for their village.

Grandmother would be rolling in her grave right now if she knew the village was sending me out on this type of mission. And if my father found out about it before I left then it'll most likely be canceled due to "clan reasons". So obviously I couldn't tell my parents. They'd probably do something drastic; like make me quit my shinobi career or force an inner clan marriage to prevent the mission from taking place.

They were pushing for her marriage already. Misako briefly wondered if being classified as a missing nin for a short couple of months would hinder her chances at an inner clan marriage. She sure hoped so.

A small vial almost hit the ground, and would have if not for Miasko's quick reflexes. She snatched it out the air and stashed it in the pouch attached to her hip. She'd need that for later.

Especially if she planned to come out of this mission alive.

Completely immersed in her packing, she almost missed the distinct chakra signature appearing outside her window, but if she was anything, she was an excellent chakra tracer... it was probably for that very quality that she was chosen for this mission.

Dam, having excellent chakra control is going to be the reason she got killed, never say there isn't a first for everything.

"74586-2.9, report to the Hokage's office before the end of the hour." The unknown anbu disappeared in a poof of white smoke immediately after delivering his message. His chakra raced away at a high speed, stopping near other high chakra masses. The anbu training grounds.

"Sure thing..."

Misako sighed, and grabbed a handful of solider pills to stuff into her pack. She pulled most of her sealing scrolls off the wall, and sealed the necessity scrolls into a another scroll, then stuffed that into her pack as well. After securing a few weapon scrolls to her belt she moved onto her closet, pulling out day clothes, and a different outfit for every possible event she could think of, and sealing them into a scroll. It never hurt to be prepared for anything.

She never knew when she'd run into her target.

Misako sent one last glance over her apartment, and nothing standing out as an "hey you missed me! Don't forget to pack me to!" item, she left through her front door.

Hey, if they wanted her to leave the village for a couple months with no set completion date, then she was going to have one last bowl of ramen before she left.

By the time Misako finally reached the Hokage's door, it was almost the end of the hour. She pulled her anbu mask out of her pack and slipped it over her face, then lightly knocked on the wooden barrier.

"Enter."

Misako drew a breath, straightened her shoulders, and pushed the door open – resigned to her fate.

"Hokage-sama." She bowed her head in greeting. "You wished to see me."

Tsunade took a sip of her sake and nodded. "It's about the mission."

"I figured as much."

"First off, do you have any questions?"

"I only have one." She pulled her cat resembling anbu mask to the side, revealing a teenager no older than eighteen. "Why me? I'm sure there are many more qualified people for this. I'm only in the second division; my specialties don't lie in fighting, but in tracking, and healing. If it comes down to a fight I wouldn't be able to completely this mission at a satisfactory level, if complete it at all. My abilities are most suited towards team missions; not solo."

The office was left in silence for a couple moments.

"That's where you're wrong." Tsunade sighed. "Originally you're abilities were extremely suited towards solo or a two person team activities or missions. You changed you're own abilities to fit the needs of this village. You're Kekkai Genkai for one, is for pair work, you just haven't found a partner to fit your needs yet.

"You've already given up a lot for this village, but now I'm asking you to give up one more thing. I'd like you to use your Kekkai Genkai and partner with Itachi. This not only will keep you safe, but it will give you an excuse to try and persuade him into coming back to the village. I'm not fully certain of the consequences you may face with your clan, however this was the best course of action my tactical adviser and I could come up with.

"War is approaching, and we need to keep everybody here, other wise I would send out a team. You are only in the second division, but your medical jutsu are highly advanced, and your tracking abilities are top notch. However, like you said, if it came down to a fight you wouldn't stand a chance against Itachi. That's why I'm asking you to activate your Kekkai Genkai."

"Hokage..." Misako murmured, thoughts racing widely through her mind.

"It's asking a lot - but this may be the only way to completel this mission with little to no Konoha casualties."

"If I activate it, all results are permanent, I wont be able to unpartner with him at the end of this mission, are you certain that's what you want me to do?"

"I'm certain."

The two women started at each other for a few moments, both gauging how serious the other was.

"Now there's only one question left. Will you do it?"

"…Yes."

And her mission began.

* * *

Preview: Misako leapt swiftly from tree to tree, the only evidence of her passing was the quiet breeze ruffling the leaves in her wake. Her short hair swayed slightly with her motions, and her standard anbu uniform kept her warm despite the chilly November air.

* * *

So there you have it... Sorry I cut off short... I had a sudden bout of inspiration for my Emerson story :)

If you would like for me to continue this story just leave a review or something and I'll get to it... I'm going on a 2 week writing spree where I write all night every night for the rest of my winter break :)


	2. Fishface

1-23-13

* * *

I'm supposed to be working on an original story for Fictionpress right now, but I can't concentrate so I'm writing this first. If you're into original stories check out Emerson Boy's High on Fictionpress underthe penname Rainbowlalaland… I'd love feedback on that story along with this one.

I have a poll open on my portfolio concerning a plot idea that I have, I'd really appreciate it if you'd take a minute and vote.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you are familiar with; I only own my plot and my OC.

Warnings: Spoilers (literally right here vv under this there are spoilers)

* * *

If you didn't read the first chapter right before this one, then you may want to go back. I re-wrote it.

* * *

Misako leapt swiftly from tree to tree, the only evidence of her passing was the quiet breeze ruffling the leaves in her wake. Her short hair swayed slightly with her motions, and her standard anbu uniform did nothing to her warm in the chilly November air.

Her forehead felt bare, the heavy cloth that held her forehead protector upon her head for the last seven years lay abandoned on the Hokage's desk, and a replacement was tied around her waist, the konoha symbol scratched out.

The eighteen year old newly classified missing nin didn't have a clue as to where she was headed. The last time Itachi had been spotted was two weeks ago in the lighting country, and a S-rank missing nin could surely travel very far in two weeks.

She'd been going on a wild goose chase for three weeks now, just barely missing her target by a week or two. She'd already had to dodge two Konoha Hunter nin's and three Anbu squads sent to retrieve her. At this rate she'd end up being caught and brought back to the village for her execution before even finding the murdering massacre bastard!

Misako lurched to the side to avoid the large sword that seemingly came out of nowhere. The blade seemed to be wrapped in bandages, but Misako knew that even in the unlikely chance that the blade was completely dull, getting hit by something of that size would surely knock her out.

_How'd I not sense him? Did he really appear that fast, or was I just not paying attention!_

"Good dodge girly, let see if you can keep avoiding Samehada's blade." The man with the sword smiled, revealing sharp teeth surounded by blue-grey skin. Misako quickly identified him as Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi's partner assigned by the Akatsuki organization.

Kisame swung Samehada in a large downward arch, barely leaving enough time for Misako to catch her footing and lurch away agin. Misako thanked her parents for giving her the genetic's that made her short. If she was only an inch taller the blade would have been unavoidable.

"I don't want to fight you!" Misako screamed, catching onto the side of a tree with her chakra inhanced foot. She stood horizonaly from the ground for all of two point one seconds before she was forced to leap and twist over the blue skinned mans head to avoid his sword again.

"I heard you were searching for us, you've been trailing us for weeks now." Kisame snarled through his creepy smile.

"Please, all I want to do is talk with Uchiha-san. I have a request for him, and it's important that he hears me out!"

She dodged the blade again, this time ducking under the blade and spinning around the tree behind her to put more distance between them.

"You think we care about why you're trailing us?" Kisame cut the tree down with one swipe of his blade. "All I care about is getting you out of our hair. You've been bringing Anbu squads swarming around us!"

Misako scowled. Obviously playing the helpless damsel got you nowhere when trying to negotiate with a fish brained missing nin. She knew she wouldn't even come close to beating him in a fight, so that only left one option. Bluff and hope he doesn't call her out on it.

"Fine Fishface, but can't you leave that decision to Uchiha-san? It's him I have a proposal towards, not you."

Kisame's features twisted, transforming into an ugly scowl. "You really must have a death wish..."

His next strike was an overhead strike, coming down in a large downward arch. Misako, instead of jumping away, lunged forward, using a kunai in her left hand to deflect Samehada from taking off her side. She pulled in close enough to him that he couldn't hit her with his sword, but far enough back to give herself enough time to react if he attempted to stab her with is other hand. Whipping the kunai in her right hand up, she placed it on the underside of his throat, effectively immobilizing him.

"Not a death wish, just a well thought out plan. So here's the deal, you're going to take me to Uchiha-san, or I'm going to gut you like the fish you resemble. Understood?"

He scowled, and Misako barely resisted the urge to shudder. If he didn't comply she'd be shit outta luck, because really, in the time it'd take her to actually harm him, he would be out of her grasp, leaving her gasping on the ground without her left lung.

"You're call; I can cut you're throat right here and now, and leave you to die like a pig, or you can take me to Uchiha-san. I can tell you now that the second option is the preferable of the two."

Kisame sighed, a harsh breath leaving his lungs and rushing over Misako's face. She nose wrinkled at the smell of old fish.

"I'll take you to Itachi, just move your little knife and I'll lead the way."

"And how do I know you won't just cut me down as soon as I remove the _kunai_?" Misako placed emphasis on the word kunai, insulted that he called her weapon of choice a _little knife._

"I said I'll take you to him so I'll take you to him. I never go back on my word."

Misako nodded her consen, removing the blade from his neck and taking a wary step back. "Lead the way Fishstick."

He didn't grace her with anything more than a dark scowl that sent a shiver down her spine as soon as he turned his back.


End file.
